warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charm/@comment-67.43.247.201-20161112040230
Okay so after some occurances of 'very bad luck', I finally buckled up to do some testing. I tested in ODE after the objective had been completed (because I wanted double resources in case one of the kavats I found awarded a genetic code). I am almost certain that I have figured out what is going on. Luckily, the Kavat gains a small amount of affinity with each cast of Charm (normally 100 I think), and luckily that affinity gain is displayed over the Kavat ("+100") when it happens. I hadn't considered it before, but this makes it really easy to see if Charm is working as it should be. As stated in the stats above, Charm is definitely cast by your Kavat every 27 seconds, and there is a chance of a successful proc which awards a random effect. However, your Kavat will actually stop casting Charm altogether if you are simply standing still. Pretty soon after, actually. I don't know if it is based on a timer (like 54 or 60 or whatever seconds), or the number of times Charm has been cast (2 times), but if the game detects that you haven't moved farther than approximately 5 meters from where you where you have been standing, '''the Kavat stops trying after 2 casts of Charm.' (Again, you can see this in action because once you stop walking around, your Kavat will stop receiving the affinity from casting Charm after 2 attempts.) Once the Kavat has stopped casting, you will see the affinity gain from cast pop up again immediately after moving about 5 meters. It doesn't matter if you have been moving the mouse, or doing other actions, only if you have moved x amount. I tried constantly shooting and reloading, and the Kavat still gave up after 2 tries while stationary. The verdict is that you should keep moving and progressing through the mission if you find something that you really want two of from Charm. I don't know if mods or resources will despawn under certain conditins though, so be careful. It is also important to note that I didn't receive either resource effect after the mission objective was completed, so you may want to progress as slowly as possible. But be careful, because it seems that you will automatically fail the mission if you don't progress toward the goal for a certain amount of time (like not killing a single enemy during an exterminate mission). What we don't know: If certain effects from Charm are less likely to occur than others. This would take a large community effort to find a decisive answer, or a more thorough reverse-engineering of the game: I didn't see it in the VoiDGlitch data files. (Although Kavats are funnily refered to as 'Catbrows' in item names: "/Lotus/Language/Items/CatbrowLuckPreceptName"Charm"") If the double resources buff and/or find rare resource buff have additional conditions that must be met to be included in the pool of possibilities. The objective might not be allowed to have been completed to prevent it from being used to 'farm' rare resources. (I did not get this effect a single time during the 1-2 hours I was testing . . . and waiting for it . . . If the chance of a successful proc scales in some way with distance moved up to its maximum limit of 28% ''i.e. does moving only the minimum ~5 meters result in a lower chance for a successful cast? ''(during testing, moving the minimum distance, I saw a lot of unsuccessful Maybe other stuff